I'll Wait Forever
by DifferentIsBeautiful
Summary: A one-shot about Jacob's love for Renesmee. Renesmee is about a month old here, but has the body of a five year old. Jacob's POV. R&R!:


She really was beautiful. Her long russet colored hair flew behind her as she ran, and I could hear her laughing softly under her breath. I followed her with my eyes as she sprinted through the field, experimenting with her newfound speed. The tips of her dainty toes barely skimmed the tip of the dewy grass as she flew. As she ran, she pulled herself up into the air, performing multiple swift flips in the air before landing gracefully on her feet. The sound of her giggle rang like a tinkling of bells in my ears and I closed my eyes to listen.

But as beautiful as she sounded, it was nothing to how she looked to me. I opened my eyes just as she bounded up to me. She was smiling, and her face was slightly flushed. I put my hand to her cheek and relished the feeling of its warmth. I could sense every pump of blood her beating heart pushed through her veins. I didn't care what she was. All I knew was that she was my Renesmee. She used her petite hand and pulled mine off her face. She put her palm to mine, and gazed meaningfully into my eyes. As she did so, I automatically felt an electric current carrying her thoughts coarse through me.

_Come play with me, Jacob. It's no fun when you make me play alone._

Her beautiful face twisted into a wicked grin, showing her perfectly straight teeth. Without having to think, I automatically returned her smile with a crooked smirk of my own.

"Let's play."

Her tiny body vanished, and appeared almost all the way across the field in seconds. I chuckled, thinking _two can play at that game._ I stood up, and tore across the field after her, she screamed with delight, and scrambled to escape, but I beat her and grab her up in my arms. I hold her tight, despite her shocking strength and spin her around. She laughs wildly again, and I chuckle with her.

I pull her tiny body to my chest and kiss her forehead gently. She was born just barely a month ago, but she already had the body of six year and the mind of a girl way beyond her years. The light of the setting sun reflected off her porcelain skin, causing it to glow slightly. There was no way I could ever live without her.

As I held her, she put her hand on my face, and her thoughts flowed through me again.

_I love you, Jacob. Never leave me._

Looking at her sheer beauty, I could feel my heart almost breaking. I could never love anyone the way I loved her. It wasn't just that she was beautiful. She was intelligent and articulate… And she was kind, that she had gotten from her mother.

Sometimes I thought about Bella, and wondered if there was a part of me that missed her. But the way I felt about her paled in comparison next to my love for Renesmee. She had the best parts of her mother inside of her: her human blood, her heart, and her competitiveness. She was stubborn, and wanted things her way. The irony was that her way was never selfish. I would always love Bella, but she had Edward, and I had Renesmee. I would wait for her for an eternity if necessary.

"I love you, too, Nessie." I kiss her cheek this time, and carefully set her on her feet. She smiled gently and spoke for the first time that day.

"I'm tired, Jacob. Will you carry me home?" Her usually wide chocolate brown eyes are starting to tire, and I remembered that despite her appearance, she was still only a baby.

"Of course I will." I scoop her up into my arms, and hold her tight to my chest, as if to try and protect her from the many evils in the world. I begin loping through the trees and humming her lullaby in her ear. A song her father had written for her… As much as I despised him and what he did to Bella, I cannot deny the beauty of the song or his daughter. He created the love of my life, and for that, I owe him so much.

As I ran, I could feel the rapid beating of her heart against mine. She was warm and soft, and I marveled at my luck of having something so incredible to be my own. She smelled like roses, delicate and beautiful. It was fitting. I was constantly in awe of this child. This girl I loved. I couldn't imagine anything more lovely or amazing.

I came through the trees to Bella's cottage. Renesmee was already sleeping in my arms when I knocked on the door. Bella's beautifully pale face answered the door, and I indicated the sleeping girl in my arms. She nodded, and quietly led me to the girl's room.

The walls were lined with bookshelves, high up to the ceiling. Books lay scattered across the floor, some half read, and many not even started. A small bed sat in the corner, with a few messed up blankets on. I set Renesmee down gently and she sighed deeply in her sleep. I couldn't help it; a smile flickered across my face at the sight of her peaceful magnificence. I tucked a blanket around the sleeping figure, and stood to leave.

I walked to the door and stood by Bella for a moment and we both looked at her beautiful daughter. She turned in her sleep and mumbled softly.

"Wait for me, Jacob."

I turned to Bella and said, "I always will." She embraced me, and softly thanked me. I stole one last look at the love of my life, and slipped outside. I knew what I said was true, I would always wait for Renesmee. I would wait until the sun burned out. She was the only one I could ever love.

**I absolutely love JacobxRenesmee. I think it's beautiful. Leave reviews if you like the story. Thank you for reading:)**


End file.
